Sly
{{Infobox |Box title = Sly |Row 1 title = Affiliation: |Row 1 info = The Dice Pirates, The Shallow Pirates (Former) |Row 2 title = Occupation: |Row 2 info = Pirate, Musician |Row 3 title = Epithet: |Row 3 info = "Angel's Flute" |Row 4 title = Age: |Row 4 info = 14 (Pre Timeskip) 16 (Post Timeskip) |Row 5 title = Birthday: |Row 5 info = March 6th |Row 6 title = Height: |Row 6 info = Human Form: 5'5" (Pre Timeskip) 5'8" (Post Timeskip) Raccoon: 4'5" (Pre Timeskip) 4'9" (Post Timeskip) |Row 7 title = Devil Fruit: |Row 7 info = Raku-n Raku-n no Mi Model: Raccoon |Row 8 title = Bounty:|Row 8 info = 160,000,000 |image = Personality'' Due to his age and possible upbringing, Sly can be quite naive about more adult subjects. However, this does not include sex. He believes he is a ladies man and constantly flirts with them even though he is much too young for any of them. However, Sly does care deeply for his friends and will harm a lady if it is neccesary. As well, he loves to tinker with certain things and is actually a skilled inventor. ''Relationships'' Friends: Sly gets along well with the crew. However, he sees Brigade as a role model because of his bravery, despite his insecurity. Enemies: Because of his treatment as a freak, Sly becomes very angry when people are treated unfairly, and will try to protect anyone who is being treated as such. Early in his recruitment, Sly would have flashbacks to how the Shallow pirates treated him during a fight and would become hesitant. But since, he has made peace with his past and no longer has these hallucinations. Hailie Bell: Despite all his flirtations, Hailie remains Sly's "True Love". However, Hailie sees him only as a friend. At times, Sly's feelings can lead to jealousy of Dice, to which Dice remains completely oblivious. Powers/Abilities Contrary to his age, Sly is one of the more powerful members of the Dice Pirates. He posesses impressive amounts of strength and speed, as well he is quite skilled in fixing and inventing things. However, his greatest skill is his abilities to play the flute. His abilities as a flutist have been described as "Hearing angels sing." After the timeskip, Sly has vastly matured in all his capabilities. As well, his skills as a flutist have propelled him into world fame. However, he has hardly matured in his somewhat perverted tendencies. Physical Strength While being one of the physically weakest members of the Dice pirates, Sly still has greater strength than any normal human could possess. He has punched large dents into trees, and kicked down large wooden doors. After the timeskip, Sly's raw power has grown considerably. While before he was unable to harm a Pacifista, he can now cause significant damage to one with a single blow. Hand-to-Hand Combat Sly's fist fighting abilities are among the weakest of the Dice Pirates. His small body keeps him from delivering blows anywhere near as strong as those like Dice's or Common's, but his devil fruit, allows him to change into multiple forms. One of his forms, resembles a meduim height raccon man hybrid, that has impressive combat skills. Speed/Agility Sly is one of the fastest and most agile of the Dice Pirates. He has been shown to move at speeds far beyond human limits, and has dodged bullet, arrows and even lightning. While born a rich boy, he was raised for many years as a pirate and has gained impressive reflexes. After the timeskip, Sly's speed and agility has grown vastly. Endurance Sly possess rather low endurance compared to his crew mates. However, he is still able to withstand multiple powerful blows and other attacks that would easily kill a normal man. His durability is best shown when he is able to take multiple stab wounds from Ms. Gallows spike wire blade and continue fighting. After the timeskip, Sly's pain tolerance has grown significantly. While he was unable to take multiple bullet wounds before, he is now able to take several bullets to his chest and not flinch. Fluitist Skills Sly has been playing the flue since he was 5 years old, and has grown into a highly skilled player. Not only does his flute create sweet melodies, but it is also a weapon. With his flute, he can put people to sleep, burst their eardrums, and even mind control the weak willed. However, he prefers to use his devil fruit powers in combat. During the timeskip, Sly's popularity as a musician has skyrocketed him to worldwide fame. Now, with his success, he has gained numerous fans and groupies, that he takes great pride in. Devil Fruit Sly's devil fruit, the Raku-n Raku-n no Mi Model: Raccoon, is a Zoan type devil fruit that allows him to transform in multiple humanoid raccoon forms. Before the timeskip, Sly only has access to 4 forms, "Coon Point" "Brawler Point", "Running Point" and "Fight Point". After his training, he gain 2 more forms, "Tail Point" and "Savage Point" *'Coon Point'- Sly transforms into a large humanoid raccon, this is his most common used form *'Brawler Point'- Sly changes into a large bulky Raccoon humanoid. His strength and endurance is greatly increased in this state. *'Running Point'- Sly changes into a large, slim raccoon with powerful leg muscles, that allow him to run at incredible speeds. *'Fight Point'-One of Sly's most powerful forms, he changes his body into a tall, slim, Raccoon humanoid figure. This point allows grants him far greater strength, agility and combat skills. *'Tail Point'-Similar to his Coon form, Sly's fur becomes shaggier and his tail becomes massive and acts as a sheild against powerful attacks. *'Savage Point'- First seen during his fight with Ms. Gallows, Sly was unable to control this form at first, but since the timeskip has ganied better control of it, while still not quite a master at it. Being Sly's most powerful form, he becomes a large bipedial raccon humanoid, with shaggy fur and deep sunken black eyes. He is little more than an animal in this form. Attacks (Pre Timeskip) *'Iron Mallet'-Sly activates his Brawler Point and delivers a poweful two handed overhead smash to his foe. *'Swift Bull'-Sly activates his Running Point, he proceeds to dash around his opponent and then body slamming them. (Post Timeskip) Major Battles Pre Timeskip *Minister Core's Guards (Won) *Karga (Won) *Tortuga (Won) *Rajan (Won) *Crossopriza Iyoni (Lost) *Reverend Angel (Won) *Pacifista (Interrupted) *Ms. Grim (Won) Post Timeskip *Pacifista (Won) * *Baird (Won) * * Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Musician Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Pet Category:Craftsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance